Things in life
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: Este fic se sale de todo lo relacionado con el futbol, y se centrara en la vida cotidiana de los chicos y ocs. Tendra comedia, romance y algo de drama XD. Cosas de la vida, este fic mostrata cosas de la vida (Valga la redundancia XD) que a una persona le pasa dia a dia, como enamorarse, la amistad, en relacion con la familia, el colegio, y los pensamientos de los chicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ñeee! Hola a todo el mundo (Aplausos xd) He vuelto con otro fic -.- Hace tiempo que queria hacerlo, me salgo de todo lo relacionado con el futbol y esas cosas, este fic tratara de la vida cotidiana de los chicos, y ocs, si, perdire ocs xd Espero poder actualizar mas seguido este fic, y el otro que tengo xd ademas que no eh tenido tiempo (Enserio tareas, pruebas, trabajos, y ademas falta de imaginacion) y tambien siendo sincera me da flojera escribir jejejeje, a cualquiera le ha pasado...Bueno espero que les guste la idea de mi fic ^^ les dejo con el prologo, tambien contandolo como capitulo 0 :3**

***Aclaraciones***

**-Todos se conocen, tanto ocs como personajes de inazuma.**

**-Tendran entre 17-18 años**

**-Se mostrara su vida cotidiana, sus amores, problemas, su vida escolar, ect, ect.**

* * *

Prologo:

"Días de verano"

Era día Sábado, exactamente las 11:00 de la mañana, estaban en pleno verano, hacían mas o menos unos 25° de calor, los cuales subirían hasta como los 30°. En el salón principal del Sun garden cuatro chicos estaban sentados en frente de un ventilador y movían sus cabezas al ritmo del ventilador, era una divertida escena.

—No aguanto más este calor—Dijo un pelirrojo de nombre Hiroto.

—Dímelo a mí—Esta vez hablo un albino, Suzuno, quien estaba sudando y se tiraba aire con un abanico.

—Oigan, ¿Y las chicas?—Pregunto un peliverde, Midorikawa.

—Creo que todavía están durmiendo—Contesto Haruya—No se como pueden estar en ese infierno de pieza, y durmiendo.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la pieza de la chicas no hacia nada de calor, las tres chicas dentro de esa habitación habían sido mas astutas que los chicos, y entre las tres compraron un mega ventilador, el cual mantenía fresca toda la habitación. Las tres chicas estaban cada una acostada en su cama placenteramente disfrutando del rico aire que recorría toda la habitación.

—Esta es la mejor idea que hemos tenido—Dijo una chica de cabellos largos color rojizo intenso, alborotado y cortado en capas, el flequillo lo lleva hacia el lado derecho, sus ojos son de color ámbar, y su piel es color vainilla, su nombre era Nagumo Hiyori.

—Y que lo digas…te apuesto que los chicos piensan que nos estamos asando de calor, y en realidad es todo lo contrario—Hablo esta vez una chica de cabellos largos, los cuales le llegan hasta los muslos y con ondas al final, los cuales son de un lindo color verde agua, su flequillo es recto. Sus ojos delineados negros y de un bello color rojo sangre, parecen dos gemas, sus labios parecen estar pintados de color rosado, y su piel es color Nivea, y se ve frágil como un cristal, ella era Kisaragi Yuuna

—Idiotas, ellos mueren de calor y nosotras disfrutamos de la comodidad de descansar con rico aire helado—Dijo la ultima chica que estaba en la habitación, poseedora cabellos largos, los cuales le llegan a mediado de la cintura, son del color de las alas de un cuervo, negros, y por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un leve color rosado y

Sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena, ella era Kishimoto Shion.

—Chicas ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto Yuuna relajadamente.

—Son diez para las doce—Respondió Shion con los ojos cerrados, y con el mismo tono de relajación…luego de unos segundos recordó algo—¡Diez para las doce!—Shion asusto a las dos chicas haciendo que ambas cayeran de sus camas sobresaltadas—¡Tengo que salir, acorde juntarme con Fudo a las doce!—La ojiazul salto de su cama, y comenzó a ponerse rápidamente sus pantalones, mientras sus amigas le miraban con una gotita al estilo anime.

—Esa es nuestra olvidadiza Shion—Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono, mientras Shion se colocaba apuradamente su ropa. Luego de unos minutos, la chica bajo rápidamente la escalera, y cuando estaba llegando al final de la escalera se tropieza con algo, y cae rodando literalmente, los cuatro chicos alterados van a ayudar a su amiga.

—Por kami, Shion, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Hiroto, ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

—Si, si, estoy bien, ahora debo irme volando, adiós—Dijo con rapidez la chica, y luego desapareció de la habitación, los cuatro chicos se miraron extrañados, que le había picado a la chica, en eso bajan Yuuna y Hiyori.

— ¿A dónde iba tan apurada Shion?—Preguntaron todos mirando al par de chicas

—Fue a juntarse con Fudo, iba tarde—Respondió la pelirroja.

—Aaaaah, eso lo explica todo—Dijeron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

—Chicos, ¿Ya desayunaron?—Pregunto Yuuna—Es que tengo hambre.

—No, todavía no, desayunemos ahora—Dijo Midorikawa y todos fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Por otra parte Fudo estaba en el paradero del autobús, miraba para todas partes a ver si llegaba Shion.

—Dios, esta chica impuntual, le dije que no llegara tarde—Dijo Fudo en un suspiro, y miro su reloj, eran las 12:10. Mientras que a dos cuadras más atrás estaba Shion corriendo lo más rápido posible, esquivando todo lo que encontrara a su paso, cuando diviso a Fudo le grito.

—¡FUDO-CHAN!—Grito la pelinegra lanzándose sobre el chico, haciendo que ambos cayeran, ella sobre el.

—Al fin llegas, ahora quítate de encima de mí, ni que fueras una pluma—

—Aish, que pesado—

— ¿Nos vamos?—

—Claro—Respondió la chica, y ambos tomaron el autobús. El autobús los dejaba en el cementerio, Fudo iría a ver a su difunta madre, que ese día cumplía años, ambos chicos entraron en el cementerio, y buscaron la tumba de la madre de Fudo, al encontrarla el chico saluda a su madre, y comienza a decorar la tumba de su madre con rosas y claveles que el había comprado, y Shion le ayudaba, luego ambos rezaron, y luego se colocaron a conversar.

¿Cómo era tu madre?—Le pregunto la chica

Una mujer muy linda e inteligente, pero algo testaruda—

¿Recuerdas como era ella?—

No mucho, pero era realmente bella—

Yo recuerdo un poco a mis padres, mi madre era muy bella, yo me parezco

Mucho a ella, según mi hermano, de mi padre no me acuerdo, el casi siempre estaba trabajando, y lo veía poco, por eso no lo recuerdo—Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo, y cerraron sus ojos por unos momentos, una ráfaga de viento recorrió el lugar.

—Estos días de verano me recuerdan mucho a mi madre—Dijo Fudo recordando a el y a su madre en un día de campo al aire libre.

—A mi igual…me recuerdan cuando íbamos de vacaciones a la playa o al campo. Recuerdo que mama nos gritaba para ir a comer, mientras que Yusuke y yo estábamos jugando en el río que estaba cerca de nuestra casa de campo—Shion contaba sus recuerdos con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, Fudo al verla así también sonrío—Luego paso eso…—La sonrisa de la chica se había desvanecido, y parecía que todo se había detenido para la chica, solo estaba en su mente el recuerdo del accidente. Fudo vio que el recuerdo la había puesto mal, y la abrazo.

—Oye, no es necesario recordar eso—Dijo el chico calmándola.

—Gracias—la chica miro a Fudo a los ojos y le sonrío. Luego comenzaron a ordenar todo y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Sun garden, luego de desayunar, las chicas volvieron a subir para alejarse del calor infernal que hacia en el Sun garden, y Nagumo comenzó a sospechar.

— ¿Qué crees que estén tramando esas dos?—Pregunto Nagumo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Dijo Hiroto.

—Mis teorías; primero, no han bajado casi en toda la mañana; Segundo, haya arriba hace un calor de infiernos; tercero, aquí abajo hace menos calor—Dijo Nagumo enumerando sus teorías con los dedos.

—Okei, tienes buenos puntos—Contesto Hiroto.

— ¿Y que hacemos?—Pregunto Midorikawa.

—Fácil mi querido Mido, las…espiaremos—Contesto el chico.

— ¿Y si nos hacen algo?—Dijo Suzuno recordando la ultima vez que entro sin tocar la puerta en la pieza de las chicas…pum paliza.

—Ñee…como crees—Dijo Haruya. Los cuatro chicos subieron sigilosamente las escaleras, y llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, estaba la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Y si solo están viendo yaoi?—Dijo Midorikawa, y todos comenzaron a pensar en las chicas leyendo mangas Yaoi.

—Mido ¿de donde sacaste eso?—Pregunto Hiroto.

—Bueno…etto…—Mido comenzó a recordar la ultima vez que entro en la pieza de las chicas sin permiso, encontró a Yuuna leyendo yaoi—No, por nada, solo lo pensé.

—Ya, solo tenemos que abrir la puerta—Nagumo estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero cuando se apoyo el la perilla, alguien del otro lado la abrió haciendo que el chico cayera de bruces contra el piso.

— ¡Aush! Eso dolió—Dijo el pelirrojo tendido en el piso.

— ¿Qué carajos esta haciendo aquí?—Pregunto Hiyori, cruzada de brazos mirando de reojo a los chicos.

—Mejor dicho, ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos allí adentro?—Pregunto Nagumo todavía en el suelo, y apuntando hacia adentro de la habitación, los chicos asomaron sus cabezas dentro de la habitación, y un aire fresco se poso en sus caras.

—wow aquí dentro esta frío—Dijo Mido, entrando en la habitación y tirandose al piso, sus amigos le siguieron.

—Con que esto nos estaban ocultando—Dijo Suzuno.

— ¿De donde lo sacaron?-Pregunto Hiroto.

—Pues lo compramos entre las tres—Contesto Yuuna.

—Se llaman ahorros chicos—Dijo Hiyori en forma de burla. Luego de eso todos se quedaron en la habitación de las chicas, luego llego Shion junto con Fudo, lo había invitado a almorzar.

—Hola a todos—Dijo Shion al abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie— ¿Eh, donde están todos?—Ambos chicos entraron en la casa, dejaron sus cosas en el living y comenzaron a buscar a los chicos, dejaron para el final las piezas—Mmm…creo que ya se donde están todos—Dijo Shion, y ambos subieron hasta la habitación de las chicas, Shion abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a todos—¡Aja, los pille!—Dijo la pelinegra haciendo saltar a todos del susto.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de hacernos Shion? ¿Matarnos de un susto?—Dijo Hiroto.

—Ay, que delicado—Dijo la chica e inflo los mofletes.

—Hola a todos, se acuerdan de mí, soy Fudo—Dijo el chico que no lo habían tomado en cuenta.

—Hola—Saludaron todos.

— ¿No deberían de tener el almuerzo listo?—Pregunto Shion.

—Ese era el trabajo de Yuuna y Hiroto—Respondió Nagumo.

—Okei, no hay de otra, Fudo ¿Ayúdame a cocinar?—Dijo Shion.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loca?! Yo no se cocinar—Contesto el chico exaltado.

—Ven no es tan difícil—Dijo Shion, y se lo llevaba a rastras.

—Todo es su culpa, por no cocinar—Les apuntaba Fudo a los chicos, maldiciéndolos.

—Ya, deja de quejarte, no es tan difícil—Decía Shion.

—Pero yo no quiero—Decía Fudo haciendo berrinche.

—Tsk…Pareces un bebe—Termino de decir Shion.

* * *

**Bueno aqui termino el capi...¿Que les parecio? En fin, les dejare la ficha aqui abajo, pueden participar ocs tanto hombres como mujeres si ^^**

***Ficha***

**-Nombre y apellido:**

**-Edad: 17-18**

**-Personalidad: (Bien detallada)**

**-Apariencia: (Lo mismo arriba)**

**-Pareja: (Menos Fudo, Mido, y Suzuno) (Diganme como es su relacion, como se conocieron)**

**-Historia: (Diganme la relacion con su familia, como les va en la escuela, si tienen algun hobbie, porfavor todo lo que puedan poner me ayudara mucho al desarrollo de la historia)**

**-Gustos:**

**-Disgutos:**

**-Ropa: (Casual, traje de baño, disfraz, de gala, invierno, primavera)**

**-extras: (Denuevo todo lo que puedan decirme de su oc ^^)**

**-Club: (Atletismo, teatro, basquetbal, etc)**

**Ñeee bueno creo que es todo...Animense a participar C: Nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiiiii! he vuelto con un nuevo capi (Aplausos) Ñeee espero que les guste el capi.**

**PD: De apoco iran saliendo ocs ^^**

* * *

Capitulo1:

"Una calurosa tarde"

La tarde calurosa transcurría lentamente, los chicos estaban en la pieza de las chicas disfrutando del aire heladito. A eso de las 19:00 PM tocaron el timbre, ninguno de los chicos quería bajar, a todos les daba flojera, así que hicieron piedra, papel o tijeras, perdiendo Hiroto, el pelirrojo se coloco de pie y fue a abrir la puerta, al salir de la habitación un aire caliente sintió en todo el cuerpo, quería volver rápido a la habitación, así que bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con dos chicas; una de ellas era una chica de muy baja estatura, llegando a confundírsela con niñas de primaria cosa que la molesta. Su contextura era delicada, y con pequeñas curvas pero definidas, su cabello era de un color marrón similar al chocolate con algunos reflejos naturales color caramelo. Unos grandes y expresivos ojos color violeta, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas. Unos rasgos muy finos y delicados, como de muñeca, bastante tiernos e inocentes. Su piel muy pálida casi sin color; pero saludable, muy cremosa, ella era Totamashi Ryuuno. Y la segunda chica era de contextura esbelta, y rasgos faciales delicados, los cuales le daban un tono angelical a su rostro. Poseedora de cabellos castaños los cuales eran lacios y le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color chocolate y su piel no era muy blanca, su nombre era Rocio Darkbloom.

—Hola chicas, un gusto en verlas—Dijo Hiroto saludando a las dos llegadas.

—Hiroto-chan—Dijo Rocío abrazando a su amigo, el chico correspondió encantado al abrazo, la chica le gustaba, desde el primer día en que la vio, pocos saben de ello, Hiroto no le ha dicho nada al respecto, ya que tiene miedo al rechazo y perder una linda amistad.

—Bueno chicas, ¿A que se debe su visita?—Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Pues solo vinimos a saludar, estábamos muy aburridas—Contesto Ryuuno, mientras que Rocío comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia todas direcciones buscando a los demás.

—Oye Hiro-chan ¿Y los demás?—Pregunto la de cabellos castaños.

—Vengan, síganme, están por aquí—Las chicas siguieron a Hiroto, y subieron hasta el cuarto de las chicas, el chico abrió la puerta y las dos chicas entraron en la habitación, y quedaron encantadas con el aire fresco de la habitación.

—Oww, que rico el aire—Dijeron ambas chicas, y todos voltearon a verlas.

—Hola chicas—Saludaron todos en coro, y las dos chicas respondieron igual.

—Ow, creo que nunca mas me sacaran de esta habitación—Dijo Ryuuno quien ya se estaba acomodando en el suelo.

—Concuerdo contigo—Dijo Rocío. Los chicos quedaron así como por una hora, cuando de repente en el silencio que había se escucho un gruñido, todos voltearon a ver a Midorikawa.

—Mmm, creo que ya tengo hambre—Dijo el peliverde sonriendo con inocencia.

—Bueno no eres el único, yo igual tengo hambre—Dijo Yuuna.

—Okei, Fudo vamos a cocinar—Dijo Shion quien estaba dispuesta a llevarse al chico a cocinar.

— ¡NOOO! ¡NIÑA LOCA, ESTA VEZ NO!—Grito alteradamente el chico escondiéndose de la chica.

—Oigan y si mejor vamos al café donde trabaja Ryuuno—Sugirió Suzuno.

—Mientras no tenga que cocinar, todo esta bien—Dijo Fudo.

—Esta bien vayamos para haya—Suspiro Shion.

—Me salve—Suspiro aliviado el castaño.

—Akio, algún día volverás a cocinar—Dijo Shion y se comenzó a reír como maniática.

—Dios a veces esta chica da miedo—Dijeron Fudo y Haruya, y la chica paro de reír, y los miro amenazadoramente.

—Cállense par de idiota—Dijo la chica con un tono hostil. Luego los chicos se arreglaron para ir al café.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el café había tres chicos, dos de ellos eran los hermanos Fubuki, y su otra acompañante era Takanashi Himeko, la chica es de cabello sedoso y suave al tacto, cae como cascada por su espalda, siendo abundante, pero prolijo. Lacio, recto y de corte cuadrado, termina en puntas prolijas y perfectamente parejas; de color castaño claro, tirando a parecerse de color habanos, bajo la luz del sol irradia destellos de color miel y terminándole exactamente a la altura de su cintura. Dos mechones lacios que van encima de sus oídos, caen por sus hombros y le llegan a la altura del pecho, terminando en una sola punta y perfilando su rostro. Su flequillo desordenado y de puntas disparejas, cubre su frente de manera desordenada y le cae de puntas hacia sus brillante y grandes ojos azul cielo, como el reflejo de este mismo. Siendo expresivos y teniendo un brillo de timidez y bondad. De piel extremadamente pálida. Una chica de estatura realmente baja para su edad. Sin embargo, de cuerpo bien proporcionado. Cintura estrecha y caderas pequeñas, piernas largas y bien torneadas, y siendo algo más bronceadas que el reto de su piel. Pechos intermedios o "normales" y un físico normal. Siendo una chica menuda y pequeña ante la presencia de los demás.

—No creen que se están demorando mucho—Dijo con impaciencia Atsuya.

—Lo pedimos como hace cinco minutos, es imposible que sean tan rápidos—Dijo Himeko con una gotita al estilo anime.

—Pero tengo hambre—Dijo el chico haciendo berrinche, e inflando sus mofletes, lo hacían ver realmente tierno.

—K-Kawaii—Dijo la de ojos azules con un leve sonrojo y con inocencia, las mejillas de Atsuya se tornaron levemente rosadas ante las palabras de la chica, y ambos desviaron la mirada, mientras Fubuki sentía que sobraba, de pronto llegaron los helados, y comenzaron a comer.

—Esto esta delicioso—Dijo Atsuya que literalmente le faltaba solo comerse el plato donde estaba su banana split.

—Tú no tienes decencia—Dijo su hermano y le paso algo para que se limpiara la boca.

—Ess ques des musgy guico—Respondió Atsuya con la boca llena, Himeko y Fubuki le miraron con cara de interrogación.

—Traga, luego hablas—Dijo Fubuki, y el chico trago todo lo que tenia en la boca.

—Dije: Es que es muy rico—Dijo el chico y siguió comiendo, y Himeko le miraba con una sonrisa, y pensaba: "Ay que es lindo". En esos momentos llegan los otros chicos, y se sientan en la mesa más grande que había.

—Oh Shion-san y los chicos—Dijo Himeko mirando a los chicos.

— ¡Chicos!—Grito Shiro y les hizo señas a los chicos, el grupo se acerco donde están los tres. Todos se sentaron juntos y pidieron algo de comer, como era de costumbre Midorikawa terminaba pidiendo un cerro de comida, y lo engullía en un dos por tres, nadie podía explicarse como le cabía todo en el estomago, y como no engordaba, a veces pensaban que no era un humano. En fin los chicos se divirtieron mucho y entre todos pagaron la cuenta que fue una suma de dinero elevada. Luego todos se fueron cada uno a sus casas, los hermanos Fubuki y Ryuuno (Quien vive con los Fubuki) acompañaron a Himeko hasta su casa, Fudo también se fue hasta su casa, y los demás se devolvieron al Sun Garden.

* * *

Al llegar al Sun Garden, los chicos abrieron la puerta rápidamente, y se empujaban por entrar, lo único que querían era ir a la habitación de las chicas. Las chicas al ver como se peleaban por entrar se miraban entre si, mientras se les resbalaba una gotita por la sien. Cuando las chicas entraron en la habitación, se encontraron con los cuatro chicos en el piso muy relajados, lamentablemente su relajación acabaría ahí, ya que las chicas estaban agotadas y no dormirían con ellos ahí, así que los chicos debían irse.

—Ejem—Aclaro su garganta Hiyori, y los cuatro chicos miraron a la chica.

— ¿Ustedes piensas quedarse toda la noche aquí?—Pregunto Yuuna, los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

—Ha, nosotras queremos dormir—Dijo indirectamente Shion.

—Pues duerman—Contesto Haruya.

—Eres demasiado idiota para entender una indirecta, Onii-chan—Dijo Hiyori.

—Estamos tratando de decir que se vayan—Dijo Rocío cruzada de brazos.

— ¡Noooo!—Dijeron todos.

—En la noche es cuando mas calor hace—Dijo Midorikawa.

—Lo sentimos, adiós—Dijo Rocío mostrando la puerta a los chicos.

—La puerta es bastante amplia para que salgan—Dijo Yuuna. Los chicos resignados se fueron del lugar, excepto Haruya que estaba aferrado a la pata de la cama, y decía: "No me quiero ir, no, no, no" Mientras las chicas trataban de sacarlo.

—Por kami, Haruya deja de comportarte como un bebe—Dijo Shion.

—Pero tengo calor—Dijo el chico haciendo puchero.

—Lo siento por ti…pero…debes…irte—Termino de decir Hiyori sacando a Haruya de la pieza, le cierra la puerta en la cara, y de adentro de la habitación grita: "Y no vuelvas"

—Bueno, ahora a descansar—Dijo Shion, y las chicas se acostaron, mientras que en la habitación de los chicos.

—Tengo calor—Dijo Haruya mientras se movía de lado a lado en su cama.

—Quieres quedarte callado, lo has dicho como 1000 veces—Dijo Suzuno ya aburrido de las quejas del chicos.

—Malditas chicas—Seguía quejándose el chico.

—Ha ya me aburriste—Dijo Suzuno y echo al chico de la habitación, con un manta y un cojín, y durmió fuera de la habitación.

—Maldito Suzuno, maldito calor, malditas chicas—Decía con el seño fruncido el pelirrojo—Esto me pasa por quejón.

* * *

**Finito, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado C: espero sus reviews ^^**

**Saludos a todos, nos leemos luego:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! ¿Como estan? espero que bien...aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, espero les guste^^**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

"Bellos recuerdos"

-A la mañana siguiente-

En el aeropuerto de Inazuma, se encontraban dos chicas buscando sus maletas, una de ellas de cabello rubio, ondulado y sedoso, que cae gracilmente en cascada hasta la altura de sus rodillas, su piel es pálida y fría al tacto, contrastando con sus ojos añiles, los cuales tiene un brillo que da serenidad y paz a cualquiera que se la quede mirando a los ojos. Es alta y tiene el cuerpo muy desarrollado, y con delicadas curvas, su nombre era Tenshi Fuyumi. Y la otra chica que le acompañaba poseedora de cabellos cortos, un poco mas abajo de los hombros, puntas disparejas, y de un lindo color azul marino, tiene un flequillo que cae por el lado izquierdo, y tapa parcialmente su ojo. Sus ojos son de un bello y brillante color morado, los cuales resaltan su belleza, sus mejillas tiene un tono natural rosado, y su piel es blanquecina. Ella es de estatura pequeña 1,58, delgada y curvas delicadas, ella era Azami Tsubomi.

—Al fin estamos de vuelta—Dijo la Tsubomi estirándose.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo no le avise a Shion que hoy llegábamos—Recordó Fuyumi—La llamare—La chica tomo su teléfono y marco a su amiga…mientras que en el sun garden, Shion dormía placidamente y su teléfono estaba en silencio—Aish, esta niña no me contesta.

—No importa, vamos igual—Dijo Azami. Las dos chicas tomaron un taxi hasta el sun garden. Mientras tanto en aquel lugar, todos todavía dormían. Cuando las chicas llegaron al sun garden tocaron el timbre, pasaron unos segundos y nadie abrio, Fuyumi volvió a tocar, y paso lo mismo, nadie abrió, toco una y otra vez el timbre y el mismo resultado, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Maldita sea—Dijo enojada Fuyumi que tocaba agresivamente el timbre una y otra vez.

—Fuyu-chan tranquilizate, tengo una idea—Dijo Azami, y la chica volteo el tapete sacando una llave de repuesto, Fuyumi la miro de reojo y un aura oscura le rodeo.

—Habia una llave de repuesto y no me dijiste, y yo como idiota tocando el timbre—Decia Fuyumi con el puño en alto y una venita en su sien.

—Es que resien me acorde—Respondio la Tsubomi rascandose la nuca, luego abrieron la puerta. Por otro lado en la pieza de Suzuno unos minutos ante, el chico estaba entre el sueño y la realidad, soñaba que estaba con Hiyori, y la chica se acercaba y estaban demasiado cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, estaban apunto del beso cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa comenzo a molestar y interrumpio el sueño.

—Maldito timbre, mi sueño estaba llegando a la mejor parte—Maldijo el chico. Suzuno se dio una vuelta y como sabia que no podia volver a seguir soñando su sueño, comenzo a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado, cuando le gustaria que eso pasara en realidad, el queria mucho a la chica, hacia un año que se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia por ella, pero no sabia como decirlo. En fin el timbre ya habia parado de sonar, Suzuno se preparaba para dormir denuevo cuando sintio que abrian la puerta, se levanto de golpe y se asusto, iba a hablarle a Haruya pero recordó que lo había mandado a dormir fuera de la pieza, así que salio de la habitación, al abrir la puerta golpea a Haruya que estaba tendido en el piso.

—Aush, eso me dolió mucho—Se quejo el pelirrojo.

—Shh…que hay alguien abajo—Dijo el albino, y fue con cuidado hasta la escalera, y comenzó a bajar— ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Somos nosotras—Respondió Azami— ¿Quién mas creías que era?

—Pues, un ladrón—Respondió el chico—Es un alivio que solo eran ustedes.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?—Preguntaba un pelirrojo mientras bajaba la escalera frotándose los ojos.

—Estamos fuera dos semanas, esperaba que nos recibieran con un abrazo o un: "Las extrañamos"—Dijo Fuyumi.

—Bueno ahora que ustedes dos están aquí, podrían ayudarnos con las maletas—Dijo Azami.

—Esta bien—Dijeron ambos chicos, y las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Luego de unos minutos bajaron los demás.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?—Pregunto Shion bajando la escalera, y al ver a sus amigas ahí, se lanzo a abrazarlas—Azami, Fuyumi, ¡kyaaa!—La de mechones azules se lanzo con felicidad sobre las recién llegadas.

—Al parecer alguien si nos extraño, no como otros—Dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a Nagumo y Suzuno, quienes solo rodaron los ojos.

— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Conocieron a algún chico? ¿Nos trajeron recuerdos?—Comenzó Yuuna a hacer preguntas, las cuales marearon a las dos chicas.

—Paciencia, les contaremos todo en el desayuno, ¿Si?—Dijo Azami sonriendo. Entonces las chicas comenzaron a preparar el desayuno, y Azami con Fuyumi les contaron sobre su viaje.

—Wou, les fue súper bien entonces—Dijo Rocío.

—Por supuesto, fuero unas lindas vacaciones—Dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

—Y… ¿Conocieron a algún chico?—Pregunto Shion levantando una ceja, he hizo que Fuyumi escupiera lo que estaba tomando empapando a Haruya con jugo.

—Oh gomen Nagumo—Dijo la rubia disculpándose.

—Fuyu-chan ¿te pusiste nerviosa?—Dijo Hiyori presionando a la chica.

—Dinos, ¿A quien conociste?—Pregunto Yuuna.

—Fidio Aldena—Dijo Azami riendose.

—Azami-chan—La rubia se sonrojo un poco—Chicas es solo un amigo nada mas, nos encontramos de casualidad y me invito a salir junto con Azami, y sus amigos.

—Claro—Dijeron con sarcasmo todos.

—No me gusta—Negó rotundamente la rubia.

—Claro, por eso no te pusiste muy feliz cuando el te contó que vendría a estudiar a Raimond—Dijo Azami con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

—**Maldita Azami que nunca se calla**-Pensó Fuyumi.

* * *

Por otro lado en la ribera del rio, Estaban Endo, Goenji, Fudo, Kido, Kazemaru, tachimukai, y los hermanos Fubuki jugando un pequeño partido, mientras que en las bancas algunas chicas observaban como jugaban los chicos.

— ¡Genial chicos!—Grito con entusiasmo una de las chicas. Ella posee unos bellos ojos verdes, su piel es blanca y algo bronceada, sus cabellos son de un tono azul cielo, casi blanco, le llegan hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, y estan un poco desordenados, con el flequillo hacia el lado derecho, es de contextura delgada y esbelta, su nombre es Arashi Yumiko.

—Wuau, admiro como juegan, se esfuerzan mucho en todos los entrenamientos—Esta vez hablo una chica de estatura mediana y contextura normal, de cabellos lisos y castaños, le llegan hasta los hombros, y tiene un flequillo largo que va de lado, que es medio ondulado, y su cabello lo arregla con la diadema de color rosa, sus ojos son grandes de un tono celeste, y su piel no es ni pálida, ni morena, ella era Idone Miyu.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando ganaron el torneo internacional—Dijo Una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, este, que cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha, con un pequeño mechón rebelde y desalineado en la parte izquierda; y la segunda cae hasta su delineada cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos coletas bajas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada cayendo como cataratas de mil en sus costados, sus ojos son grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello, su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado conforme a su edad haciendo juego con su piel blanca y tersa, su nombre es Shinoda. S Akeru.

—El último partido me tenía con los pelos de punta—Dijo esta vez una chica

de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas, ella es Yamamoto Shiokaze.

—Bellos recuerdos—Dijo Yumiko. Luego los chicos se acercaron para tomar un descanso.

— ¿De que hablan?—Pregunto Endo.

—Recordamos el FFI—Contesto Shiokaze.

—Han pasado muchos años—Dijo Goenji.

—Demasiado—Dijo Kazemaru.

—Me siento viejo al recordar esos tiempos—Dijo Fudo.

—Si, pero con los años sigues igual, no has madurado en nada, ¿Sabes?—Dijo Yuuto, y todos comenzaron a reir.

— ¡Cállate, niño que usaba una capa como super man!—Dijo Fudo.

—No vez, infantil e inmaduro—Dijo el de rastas, y Fudo le saco la lengua.

—Bueno no es el único que no ha cambiado, el capitán todavía sigue despistado—Dijo Tachimukai.

—Oye, yo no soy despistado—Dijo Endo, y todos le miraron con una gotita al estilo anime, claro que era despistado, hace años que Aki le quiere, pero el todavía no se daba cuenta.

—Claro Endo-kun, no lo eres—Dijo Miyu con sarcasmo.

—No lo soy, deja de usar sarcasmo—Dijo el de la banda naranja.

—Si no lo fueras, hace rato que te darías cuenta de los sentimientos de una persona—Dijo Akeru.

— ¿Qué persona?—Dijo el chico.

—De nuestra edad, es una amiga tuya, de pelo corto, y verde, ¿Te suena?—Dijo Yumiko.

—Te refieres a…Aki—Contesto Endo.

—Bingo—Dijeron las chicas.

— ¿Te diste cuenta ahora?—Pregunto Fubuki

—Que Aki me quiere—Dijo el chico.

—Exacto, ella te ha querido desde hace mucho, y te ha esperado, pero sabes que a las chicas no les gusta esperar mucho, se aburren con el tiempo al esperar, si te gusta, dile, la harías muy feliz, y si no la quieres, dile de la manera menos dolorosa posible—Dijo Miyu. Las palabras que le había dicho la chica hicieron reaccionar a Endo, el quería mucho a Aki, nunca había tomado enserio sus sentimientos hacia a ella, pero ahora sabia lo que realmente sentía, el quería estar con ella.

—Chicas, tienen razón, yo la quiero, no la dejare ir—Dijo Endo—Mañana mismo le diré.

—Endo, este será el momento mas especial para aquí, debes decirle en un lindo lugar, invítala a salir—Dijo Akeru.

—Gracias chicas—Dijo Endo, y sonrío con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el sun garden, los chicos habían decidido salir a dar un paseo, y estaban pasando junto a la ribera del río encontrándose con sus amigos.

— ¡Hola chicos!—Dijo Endo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano, los chicos se acercaron a sus amigos y saludaron y se quedaron conversando.

— ¿De que conversaban?—Pregunto Shion.

—Estamos recordando el FFI, y esos tiempo—Contesto Fubuki.

—Yo tengo una historia para recordar—Dijo Midorikawa.

—Vamos cuéntala—Dijeron todos.

—Bien, esto fue después que terminara todo eso del FFI, estábamos en verano, y Shion y Yuuna estaban preparando una rica torta, yo me pasaba mirándolas mientras cocinaban, no hallaba la hora de que estuviera lista la torta, lo único que quería era comerla, lamentablemente la torta no se comería hasta el otro día, ya que era para el cumpleaños de Hiyori. Llego la noche, y yo ya lo había decidido, mi estomago no esperaba mas, sabia que las tortas de Shion eran las mejores, entonces cuando todos se fueron a dormir, baje con cuidado y fui a comerme la torta, era enorme y me la comí yo solito, a la mañana siguiente Shion casi me mata, y me dio dolor de estomago, estuve como una semana en cama, pero valió la pena—Contó Ryuuji su historia con la torta de Shion—Estaba deliciosa, con glaceado de chocolate, y fresas—A Ryuuji ya se le hacia agua la boca, y todos le miraban con una gotita en la sien.

—Linda historia Mido-kun, ahora es mi turno—Dijo Tachimukai—Esta bien, esto ocurrió en invierno, Azami nos había invitado a Tsunami y a mi a la nieve, Tsunami estaba muy entusiasmado en esquiar, ya que Azami le dijo que era como surfear, pero en la nieve, pero no era lo que el esperaba, Tsunami termino rodando por una colina como una bola de nieve. Luego de eso entramos al hotel y tomamos chocolate caliente, igual lo pasamos muy bien.

—Si, fue un lindo paseo—Dijo Azami.

— ¿Algún recuerdo mas?—Pregunto Miyu.

—Yo, yo tengo uno—Dijo Shion—Me acuerdo cuando conocí a Fudo.

— ¿A mi?—Dijo el chico sorprendido.

—Si, de ti Akio Fudo—Dijo Shion sonriendo—En fin, fue una manera muy loca, yo caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, cuando dos tipos comenzaron a molestarme, y yo me defendí y me puse a pelear con ellos, de repente llega Fudo y los noquea, y me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva corriendo del lugar, los dos tipos comenzaron a perseguirnos, y para perderlos nos metimos en un callejón, ahí comencé a pelear con el, le decía por que se había metido, si tenia todo bajo control, y el solo dijo: De nada, lo había dicho de una manera tan arrogante, me fui enojada a mi casa, pensando en que no lo vería mas, al día siguiente llego a mi clase, y el estaba ahí, era nuevo, y de a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, aun que a veces me saca de quicio, es mi amigo—Fudo sonrío ante las palabras de la chica.

—Aah, nunca creí que diría esto, y menos a ti niñita, te considero mi mejor amiga, y te tengo un gran cariño—Dijo el chico.

—El abrazo, el abrazo, el abrazo—Comenzaron a decir todo, y ambos chicos se abrazaron.

—Enserio nunca creí que dirías eso, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Akio?—Dijo Shion riéndose.

—Todavía esta aquí, pequeña idiota—Dijo Fudo.

—Si, ahí esta—Dijo Shion riendo.

—Tengo mucho calor—Dijo Haruya.

—Ui, ya esta este niño con su calor, ya me tiene aburrida—Dijo Hiyori, y agarro a su hermano y lo lanzo al río— ¿Y ahora tienes calor?

— ¡Eres mala Hiyori!—Grito el pelirrojo haciendo puchero todo empapado-Todo me pasa a mi.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Bueno o malo? De a poco van a pareciendo los ocs, todavia me faltan algunos, poco a poco habra romance y mas cosas divertidas. Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, que me animan a seguir escribiendo :) bueno hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! les traigo un nuevo capitulo, de este hermoso fic^^ al fin puedo actualizarlo, lamento la demora u.u**

**en fin nos los aburro mas, he aqui el capitulo 3**

**PD: ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ME HACE FELIZ LEERLOS!**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

"Un rato agradable y la cita"

-En el capitulo anterior-

—_Si, de ti Akio Fudo—Dijo Shion sonriendo—En fin, fue una manera muy loca, yo caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, cuando dos tipos comenzaron a molestarme, y yo me defendí y me puse a pelear con ellos, de repente llega Fudo y los noquea, y me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva corriendo del lugar, los dos tipos comenzaron a perseguirnos, y para perderlos nos metimos en un callejón, ahí comencé a pelear con el, le decía por que se había metido, si tenia todo bajo control, y el solo dijo: De nada, lo había dicho de una manera tan arrogante, me fui enojada a mi casa, pensando en que no lo vería mas, al día siguiente llego a mi clase, y el estaba ahí, era nuevo, y de a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, aun_

_que a veces me saca de quicio, es mi amigo—Fudo sonrío ante las palabras de la chica._

—_Aah, nunca creí que diría esto, y menos a ti niñita, te considero mi mejor amiga, y te tengo un gran cariño—Dijo el chico._

—_El abrazo, el abrazo, el abrazo—Comenzaron a decir todo, y ambos chicos se -abrazaron._

—_Enserio nunca creí que dirías eso, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Akio?—Dijo Shion riéndose._

—_Todavía esta aquí, pequeña idiota—Dijo Fudo._

—_Si, ahí esta—Dijo Shion riendo._

—_Tengo mucho calor—Dijo Haruya._

—_Ui, ya esta este niño con su calor, ya me tiene aburrida—Dijo Hiyori, y agarro a su hermano y lo lanzo al río— ¿Y ahora tienes calor?_

— _¡Eres mala Hiyori!—Grito el pelirrojo haciendo puchero todo empapado-Todo me pasa a mi._

* * *

-Continuación-

—Tu te lo buscaste hermanito, ya me tienes aburrida de que todos los días te quejes de este infierno de calor—Grito la pelirroja a su hermano que estaba todo empapado. Haruya estaba preparando una venganza, es muy orgulloso, y vengativo.

—Hiyori ven acércate—Dijo Haruya que venia hacia a ella. A la chica no le gusto mucho el tono que el había usado al decirle eso.

— ¿Q-que estas tramando?—Dijo ella con nervios.

—Oh, nada solo me dieron ganas de...—El no termino la frase.

— ¿Ganas de que?—Dijo Hiyori.

—De esto—Dijo el pelirrojo y tomo a su hermana en brazos y la llevo al agua, y esta gritaba.

— ¡Ya bájame de aquí! ¡No quiero mojarme!—Gritaba Hiyori pero ya era tarde. Ambos chicos estaban empapados.

—Tú sabes que soy vengativo—Dijo Haruya.

—Eres un idiota-Dijo al chica y se lanzo sobre su hermano y comenzaron a juguetear en el agua— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-Mientras tanto los chicos miraban muy entretenidos la escena.

—Esto cada vez se pone mejor—Dijo Shiokaze con un vote de palomitas.

— ¿De donde salieron esas palomitas?—Pregunto Tachimukai

—Bueno se ve divertido ahí abajo—Dijo Shion mirando como se divertían los dos chicos.

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo?—Pregunto Akio.

—Si-Respondió Shion inconscientemente, luego se dio cuenta para donde iba la cosa— ¡Akio Fudo, ni te atrevas!—Las palabras de la chica fueron en vano, ya era muy tarde, su amigo la llevaba al estilo princesa hasta el agua, y ahí ambos se tiraron al agua.

—Esto es mas divertido de lo que creía—Dijo el del mohicano.

—Idiota, era una broma, tu te lo tomas todo enserio—Dijo Shion cruzada de brazos.

—Ay no seas aguafiestas—Dijo el chico—Igual es divertido, ¿Admítelo?

—Ya, lo admito, si es divertido—Dijo la chica. En fin, luego de un rato los chicos se comenzaron a ir.

* * *

En el camino a casa Endo, Kido y Goenji se encontraron con unas amigas. Una de ellas era Aki. Otra de ellas era de cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco del lado derecho, que cubre su ojo parcialmente y mechones libres en el centro y del lado izquierdo, con las puntas en color rojo. Sus ojos son de un lindo color morado, con un brillo malicioso/divertido en ellos, de piel nívea y facciones finas. Es de estatura mediana (1,60) delgada, de curvas definidas y pecho termino medio, su nombre es Shinomiya Sayuri. Otra de ellas tiene un largo cabello que le llega hasta mitad de la espalda, que es bastante laceo y de hebras puras peinadas con un disparejo flequillo hacia el lado derecho, cayendo en diferentes capas de una forma tan desalineada que le da un aspecto claramente despeinado, sedoso y en conjunto brillante, de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la última capa de la noche; posee unos grandes ojos de un color rojo rubí que deslumbran un brillo tentador, adornado con unas pestañas oscuras y levemente rizadas. Bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado. De piel blanca como la nieve llegada a un tono pálido, que la hace ver como fina tela suave y frágil al tacto. Con unos rasgos faciales un tanto finos y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, ella se llama Takahashi Kurayami. Y la ultima chica que las acompañaba era de cabello de color celeste, largo y semi-ondulado y sedoso, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, con dos mechas que sobresalen de este que le llegan hasta el pecho, en una de estas se puede ver que tiene atado un listón negro, sus ojos son de un color zafiro muy expresivos, piel como la porcelana, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, a simple vista se ve como alguien frágil, pero es todo lo contrario, ella era Toyotomi Michiru.

—Hola chicas—Dijo Endo con una sonrisa.

—Hola—Saludaron todas las chicas.

—Esta es tu oportunidad, invítala a salir—Apareció Miyu en una burbujita junto a Endo.

—Claro—Dijo Endo en su mente. Caminaron por un rato, se rieron, contaron como les estaba yendo en las vacaciones, y Endo acompaño a Aki a su casa, ahí aprovecharía de invitar a salir a la chica.

—Aki me preguntaba si tu…—El chico no termino de decir la frase.

— ¿Si yo que?—Dijo la chica sonriendo. En esos momentos Endo había dudado de invitarla, luego vinieron a su mente las palabras de sus amigas "_ella te ha querido desde hace mucho, y te ha esperado, pero sabes que a las chicas no les gusta esperar mucho, se aburren con el tiempo al esperar, si te gusta, dile, la harías muy feliz"_—Endo…

—A si, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir mañana?—Pregunto el chico de la banda anaranjada.

—Claro, me encantaría—Dijo la chica sonriente.

— ¿A que hora te paso a buscar?—Pregunto Endo.

—A las seis—Contesto ella.

—Okei, a las seis mañana—Dijo Endo, mientras Aki sonreía—Bueno ya debo irme.

—Okei, hasta mañana Endo-kun—Dijo la chica y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, luego entro a su casa, dejando a Endo con un notorio sonrojo, luego el chico se retiro.

* * *

-En el departamento de los hermanos Fubuki y Ryuuno-

Los chicos estaban en la sala principal. Los hermanos Fubuki estaban viendo la televisión, mientras que Ryuuno tocaba la guitarra en la terraza, cuando llega un whatsapp del grupo "_my friends" _Creado por Shion para mantener comunicados a todos los amigos.

"**My Friends"**

**Shion: Holi a todos**

**Ryuuno: Holi.**

**Shiokaze: Holaaaa!**

**Midorikawa: Holap**

**Endo: Holoo**

**Fudo: Hola, que fastidian.**

**Haruya: Tengo calor u.u**

**Hiyori: No aprendes cierto, idiota.**

**Haruya: Esta bien, no lo digo de nuevo.**

**Ryuuno: ¿Qué hacen chicos?**

**Shion: Estoy tirada en el piso ¿y ustedes?**

**Endo: Muero de nervios.**

**Fudo: Nada.**

**Midorikawa: Estoy comiendo helado de menta, uno que estaba en el refrigerador, y decia: ¡No comer! **

**Yuuna: Ese es mi helado. Mido empieza a cavar tu tumba :c**

**Haruya: Yo muero de calor.**

**Hiyori: ¡Que te calles!**

**Shiokaze: Endo, ¿Le dijiste?**

**Endo: Si lo hice.**

**Shiokaze: ¡Kyaaa, felicidades!**

**Shion: ¿Qué paso? Cuenta*-***

**Endo: Es que invite a Aki a salir.**

**Shion: wuaaa! Ya era tiempo.**

**Ryuuno: Genial Endo. Bueno chicos yo me voy, adiós.**

**Shion: ¡Adiós!**

**Midorikawa: Bye Ryuu-chan.**

**Endo: Adiós.**

Ryuuno dejo su celular de lado y comenzó a tocar su guitarra. La noche estaba muy linda, la luna brillaba junto a las estrellas, y corría un viento agradable. Luego los hermanos Fubuki se acercaron a ella para acompañarla.

—Sigue tocando Ryuu-chan—Dijo Fubuki.

—Claro—Dijo la chica, y siguió tocando la guitarra, la tocaba perfectamente, estaba todo en silencio mientras ella tocaba. Cuando termino de tocaron, los hermanos Fubuki aplaudieron.

— ¿No has pensado en entrar en una banda?—Le pregunto Atsuya.

—Esto es solo un pasatiempos, no podría estar en una banda—Le contesto la chica, mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado.

* * *

-Por otro lado en el Sun garden-

Midorikawa estaba escondido detrás del sillón, miraba para todas partes con nervios, había hecho algo muy malo, malo para el, le había robado el helado a Yuuna. Mido pensaba: "¿Por qué me metí en esto? A si, por mi maldita hambre". En esos momentos siente unos pasos, Mido sudo frío, y trago saliva.

—Mido-Kun—Se escucho la voz de la chica con efecto de ultratumba—Sal de donde estés, no te are nada, solo quiero jugar un juego, el cual se llama: "¡La paliza por robarte mi helado!"—Lo último lo dijo con algo de enojo.

—"Estoy perdido"—Pensó Mido, de repente Yuuna estaba frente a el y mido comenzó a gritar—Fue un gusto haberte conocido Ryuuji Midorikawa—Dijo el chico muy dramáticamente y comenzó a correr por toda la casa.

— ¡¿Dónde crees que vas, idiota?! ¡Quiero mi helado devuelta!—Gritaba Yuuna mientras perseguía al pobre de Mido por toda la casa. En eso baja Hiyori, quien venia a poner orden.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—Pregunto la chica—

—Si, dejen de ser tan bulliciosos—Dijo Hiroto.

—Algunos tratamos de dormir—Añadió Fuyumi.

—Es que Mido robo mi helado, y era mio, y yo lo quiero ahora…¡AHORA!—Yuuna comenzó a hacer berrinche.

—Mido detenla, tu comenzaste esto, arréglalo—Dijo Fuyumi.

—Esta bien—Dijo el peli verde resignado—Yuuna-chan.

— ¿Qué quieres, baka?—Dijo al chica con algo de enfado.

—Te devolveré tu helado, te comprare los helados que quieras, pero discúlpame—Pidió disculpas el chico, mientras Yuuna lo pensaba.

—Bueno, ademas no me puedo enojar contigo, baka—Dijo Yuuna con una sonrisa.

—Okei, ahora que ya son amigos de nuevo, ¿Pueden irse a dormir y dejar de hacer ruido?—Dijo Hiyori.

— ¡Sii!—Respondieron ambos chicos, y todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-

En la casa de Aki, la chica estaba muy nerviosa por su cita con Endo, no sabia que colocarse, así que llamo a una de sus amigas para pedirle un consejo de modas, Aki llamo a Miyu.

* * *

__Inicio de la llamada__

—_Moshi moshi—Dijo la voz de Miyu._

—_Miyu-chan, necesito de tu ayuda—Dijo Aki._

—_Claro, lo que sea por mi amiga—_

—_Necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora—_

—_Oki, estaré en poco en tu casa—_

—_Está bien—_

__Fin de la llamada__

* * *

Cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta en la casa de Aki, y allí estaba Miyu toda agitada.

—He llegado—Dijo la chica jadeando de cansancio.

—Pero Miyu, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto la chica.

—Claro, solo…quiero…un vaso de agua—Decía la chica todavía con cansancio. Aki le hizo pasar a su casa, y le sirvió un vaso con agua, y luego fueron a ver la ropa. Estuvieron casi una hora viendo lo que Aki se podría poner, hasta que al fin encontraron algo, era un vestido de color celeste floreado, muy lindo, le llevaba un poco mas arriba de la rodillas, y lo convino con unas sandalias con plataforma muy lindas. Y se arreglo el cabello con una cinta celeste, y tada, Aki estaba lista para su cita.

—Muchisisisimas gracias Miyu—Agradeció Aki mientras se miraba en el espejo.

—No es nada, fue un placer ayudarte—Dijo Miyu sonriendo—Bueno, será que yo me retire, debo ir a ordenar el desorden que deje en mi cuarto—Y Miyu salio echa un rayo del lugar. La tarde transcurrió, hasta que llego la hora en que Endo pasaría a buscar a Aki y la llevaría al cine, y luego una cena a la luz de la luna, y ahí pasaría todo.

* * *

Endo llego a la casa de Aki a la hora acordada, el chico al ver a Aki se sonrojo levemente, la chica se veía realmente linda. Mientras que Aki pensaba lo mismo de Endo, se veía bastante guapo.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Dijo Aki sonriendo.

—Claro—Contesto el chico, y ambos se fueron directo al centro comercial y de ahí fueron al cine. Lo pasaron muy bien en el cine.

Después de salir del cine, Endo llevo a Aki a comer, fueron a un lugar muy bonito, comerían a la luz de la luna, no era tan lujoso, pero era muy romántico. Aki estaba encantada con lo que el chico había hecho por ella. En realidad el chico había tenido ayuda de las chicas, ya que el solo no hubiera podido con todo.

—Esto es muy lindo Endo-kun—Dijo sonriente la chica.

—Es lo que debía hacer—Dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Aki confundida.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar—Dijo Endo dejando sorprendida a la chica—Debía haberme dado cuenta antes, pero como dicen los chicos soy distraído.

—Endo-kun—Dijo Aki con sorpresa—Entonces tu…

—Si, tu me gustas, y te quiero mucho para dejarte esperando mas—Dijo el chico y se paro junto a la chica, e hizo que ella se pusiera de pie, la tomo de ambas manos y la miro a los ojos. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada, al fin lo que había anhelado por años se cumplía—Aki ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?—Aki quedo sin palabras, sin responder, y solo asintió, y ambos se abrazaron, al separarse se miraron a los ojos, y se dieron un beso, un lindo y tierno beso. Luego de aquel bello momento los chicos cenaron tranquilamente, y al fin de tantos años de espera, la espera no fue en vano.

* * *

**Aqui termina este capi, seguire pronto con el siguiente. Al fin Endo se dio cuenta ^^ **

**¿Que les parecio el capi? ¿Que ocurrira ahora? ¿son vengativos como Nagumo? ¿Se han vengado de alguien? ¿Como?**

**En fin eso es todo amigos, hasta la proxima, saludos, se despide Shion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiii lectores queridos al fin puedo subir el capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**PD: el capi se dividira en dos partes que durara todo el primer dia que pasaran en las cabañas**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

¡Nos vamos de paseo! Parte 1

-Unos días después-

Los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para realizar una salida en grupo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Shion y Hitomiko buscaron algún lugar accesible y a buen precio para pasar algunos días. Al final arrendaron unas cabañas cerca de un lago, será una experiencia extraordinaria antes de entrar a clases. Estarían cuatro días en las cabañas, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo, y se iban el lunes en la mañana.

El día había llegado, el jueves a eso de las seis de la mañana estaban todos reunidos para irse a las cabañas, habían arrendado dos buses para que los trasladaran. Se reunieron todos en el Sun garden.

—Me pregunto ¿De donde sacan tanto dinero para esto?—Pregunto Atsuya.

—Contactos querido amigo, contactos—Respondió Shion. Luego todos subieron a los buses.

—Bueno chicos, hoy comenzara un lindo paseo antes de que entren a clases, lo pasaremos muy bien, disfruten del viaje que les hemos preparado Shion y yo—Dijo Hitomiko, y se escuchaba por un parlante desde el otro bus.

* * *

-Bus numero 1-

Todos los chicos iban haciendo cosas diferentes, unos escuchaban música, otros leían algún libro, y otros se dedicaban a molestar.

* * *

*Shion y Fudo*

— ¿De donde sacaron todo el dinero para esto?—Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que tengo miles de contactos junto con Hitomiko-san—Respondió la chica sonriendo.

—Mafiosa—Dijo el chico casi en un susurro, pero Shion escucho.

—No lo soy, idiota—Dijo la chica.

—Es broma, pero cuando dices contactos, suena a que eres mafiosa—

—Que no lo soy, niñito—

* * *

*Michiru y Afuro*

— ¿Qué dibujas?—Pregunto el chico al ver a Michiru dibujar unas formas extrañas dentro de un circulo.

—Esto se llama Mándala (1) —Contesto la chica sin despegar la vista de la hoja.

—Es algo extraño tu dibujo—Dijo el rubio.

—Lo es, pero una vez terminado es muy hermoso—Dijo Michiru sonriendo.

—Ya quiero verlo terminado—

* * *

*Miyu y Goenji*

Miyu iba cantando una canción, tratando de que alguien más se pusiera a cantar con ella.

—Goenji-kun tu te sabes la canción, canta conmigo ¿si?—Dijo la chica con ojos de perrito tierno.

—No pongas esa cara—Dijo el chico evitando la cara tierna de la chica, que desde tiempos antiguos funcionaban para persuadir al chico.

—Sabes que no te resistes a esta carita tan tierna—Seguía insistiendo la chica.

—Okei, esta bien—Dijo Goenji, tomo uno de los audífonos y comenzó a cantar con la chica, ambos se veían muy felices, y algunos que se sabían la canción comenzaron a cantarla junto con ellos.

—Te dije que seria divertido—Dijo la chica al terminar de cantar, y el chico solo sonrío.

* * *

-Bus numero 2-

*Sayuri y Kido*

—Oh no volví a perder—Dijo la chica—Aun no puedo pasar el nivel.

—Haber ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser este juego?—Dijo Kido y comenzó a jugar. Después de 10 minutos de intentar pasar el nivel ya se había dado por vencido.

—No es tan fácil ¿Cierto?—Dijo Sayu.

—Pues no lo es, es muy difícil para mi—Dijo el de rastas.

* * *

*Himeko y Atsuya*

—Me alegro de que Shion-chan y Hitomiko-san nos invitaran a este paseo—Dijo la chica mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje.

—Si, lo pasaremos muy bien—Dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que harás al llegar?—Pregunto con una voz calida la chica.

—Mmm…pues no lo he pensado, ¿Y tu?—Contesto el chico haciéndole otra pregunta a la chica.

—Pues me gustaría recorrer el lugar—Contesto la chica— ¿Quieres acompañarme?—Pregunto con timidez la chica, y el chico se sorprendió ante la pregunta—A-ah…etto…no es necesario si no quieres—Dijo ella bajando la vista, la cual tenia un leve sonrojo.

—No tengo problema en acompañarte, en realidad me encantaría—Dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a la chica y haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

*Kurayami y Kageto*

—Yamino estoy aburrida—Dijo la chica. Llevaba diciendo eso hacer 10 minutos, y solo lo hacia por que quería molestar a su amigo.

—No puedo hacer nada en contra de eso—Respondió el chico que intentaba dormir—Tengo sueño Yami-chan—Le dijo el chico a Kurayami, lo que a la chica le hace enojar.

—No me digas así—Dijo la Takahashi cruzada de brazos—Ya no te molesto mas, duerme ahora—A Kurayami no le agradaba la idea de que le dijeran Yami-chan, lo odiaba, y Yamino lo sabia, solo lo hacia para molestarla, pero ella simplemente no le gustaba.

* * *

-Luego de un par de horas de viaje-

Al fin habían llegado a su esperado destino, era un lugar hermoso, escondido en un hermoso bosque y cerca de un río, lo mejor que podrían haber conseguido Hitomiko y Shion en un bajo costo. Los chicos bajaron sus maletas y se instalaron en las cabañas.

—Que lindo lugar—Dijo Azami encantada con el lugar.

—Si, muy buen lugar el que escogiste Shion—Dijo Ryuuno.

—Ya saben chicas como soy, busco lo mejor para mis amigos—Dijo la pelinegra.

—Tengo hambre—Se quejaba un peliverde.

—Yo también—Se unió la voz de Yuuna.

—Mmm…Ahora que lo dicen yo igual tengo hambre—Dijo Tachimukai.

—Si, tenemos hambre—Dijo Rocío.

—Preparemos el desayuno—Dijo Shion, y busco con la mirada a Fudo.

—"_Hay no esa loca de Shion me hará cocinar_"—Pensó el chico mientras trataba de esconderse.

—Fudo no te esconderás de mí, y cocinaremos, te dije que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, y para mi suerte fue temprano—Dijo Shion de manera burlesca. No costo nada que Shion encontrara a Fudo y lo hisera cocinar, al final todos terminaron cocinando.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos tenían el desayuno completo, waffles con manjar o chocolate, te, café, jugo natural de naranja, pan tostado, todo lo que se podían imaginar, disfrutaron mucho del desayuno, todo estuvo muy rico. Al terminar todos ayudaron a ordenar, y algunos lavaron los platos, luego quedaron libres para hacer lo que quisieran.

—Bueno chicos, yo estoy algo agotada dormiré un rato, y luego en la tarde iremos al río—Dijo Shion—Están libres para que hagan lo que se les antoje, pero no hagan "cosas indebidas"—Dijo la chica picadamente haciendo comillas al decir cosas indebidas.

—Esta niñita y su mente pervertida—Dijo Shiokaze dándose una palmada en la cara.

—Si lo sabia, gracias—Dijo Shion desapareciendo en la cabaña.

Los chicos se separaron y fueron a diferentes lados, a recorrer el lugar.

* * *

-Con Tsunami, Tachimukai y Azami-

Los chicos habían ido al río, según Tsunami en los ríos igual se creaban olas, Tachi y Azami le decían que no, pero el chico era muy porfiado.

—Por ultima vez, en los ríos ¡NO HAY OLAS!—Dijo Azami recalcando lo ultimo.

— ¿Quién lo dice?—Pregunto el chico.

—Yo y muuuuucho científicos lo aprueban—Respondió la chica—Tachi-kun dile que entre en razón.

—Tsunami-san lo que dice Azami es cierto—Dijo el chico.

— ¿Apostemos?—Dijo Tsunami.

— ¿Cuánto quieres perder?—Dijo la chica de manera desafiante.

—Nada, solo será una penitencia, si tu pierdes te tiras desnuda al río pero de noche—Propuso el chico.

—Y si tu pierdes, te tiras tu ¿Trato?—Dijo la chica estirando la mano.

—Trato—Dijo el chico y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

—Esto no acabara bien—Dijo Tachimukai mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

-Himeko y Atsuya-

Los chicos caminaron hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para sentarse. Se recostaron bajo un árbol y estuvieron callados por un buen rato, era tan relajante, no había ningún ruido, ni teléfonos, ni nada, todo era perfecto.

—Paz y tranquilidad—Dijo Atsuya relajándose al máximo.

—Nunca te había visto tan relajado—Dijo Himeko sonriendo tiernamente.

—Es que en realidad esto me relajo mucho, es perfecto—Dijo el chico.

—Si, es demasiado relajante—Dijo la chica y cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía, en eso Atsuya se le quedo viendo detenidamente y comenzó a pensar.

—"_Es tan linda, parece un ángel, y transmite tranquilidad y armonía"_—

* * *

-En los alrededores del campamento-

Algunos chicos habían ido a dar algunas vueltas al lugar encontrándose con un hermoso paisaje, muy lindo, lleno de flora y fauna.

—Que bello—Decía Rocío mirando maravillada a su alrededor.

— ¿Y donde esta el río?—Pregunto Midorikawa.

—Debe estar por aquí—Dijo Yuuna apuntando hacia su derecha y caminaron por ahí hasta que llegaron al río.

—Hermoso—Dijeron todos al unisono.

—Me dieron ganas de bañarme—Dijo Ryuuno.

—Después de almorzar vendremos—Dijo Elizabeth.

—Ya quiero almorzar para luego venir a nadar aquí—Dijo Yuuna.

—Será muy divertido—Dijo Hiroto.

—Si…divertido—Dijo Haruya sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué estará pensando?—Se preguntaron todos.

—Idiota—Dijo Hiyori y el pego en la cabeza a su hermano.

—Aush, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Pregunto el chico.

—Por pervertido—Dijo Hiyori.

—Pero si…yo…no…ha quien te entiende—Dijo el pelirrojo que solo estaba pensando en tirar de nuevo a su hermana al agua

* * *

-Volviendo con Tsunami, Tachi y Azami-

— ¡GANEEEE!—Grito victoriosa Azami.

—Mierda—Gruño Tsunami.

—Te dije que no habían olas en los ríos—Dijo la chica.

—Soy un idiota—Decía el chico lamentándose a cada rato.

—Ahora tendrás que hacer esa penitencia—Dijo Azami maliciosamente—Esperare con ansias esta noche.

—Pequeña malvada—Dijo Tsunami mirando a la chica de reojo.

—Lo se—Dijo al chica sonriendo.

* * *

-En la cabaña donde dormía Shion-

La chica dormía placidamente en su habitación, solo llevaba puesta una polera, y un short corto negro, que llegaba parecer que era su ropa interior. Ya era casi hora de comer y la chica le había pedido a Fudo que la despertara. El chico entro en la cabaña de la chica.

—Shion, despierta—Grito desde afuera de la habitación y no obtuvo resultados—Shion abre—Nadie respondió—Voy a entrar—El chico entro en la habitación encontrándose con Shion durmiendo como un ángel, y transmitía tranquilidad. Fudo la quedo mirando con una sonrisa, su amiga era muy linda, y durmiendo se veía mas linda…Pero que estaba pensando el chico, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Nunca lo había pensado. En fin en eso que Fudo estaba mirando perdidamente a su amiga, ella comienza a despertar.

— ¿Ya vamos a comer?—Pregunto la chica restregando sus ojos.

—No, venia a despertarte como me dijiste—Respondió el chico.

—Ha, es eso, salgo en un momento—Dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente, Fudo sintió que se sonrojaba y salio rápidamente de la habitación, una vez afuera se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo y comenzó a conversar consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?—Se pregunto mientras su mente le respondía: _"Todavía no te das cuenta idota"_— ¿De que me tendría que dar cuenta?—Se pregunto el chico: _"De que te gusta grandísimo idiota, Shion te gusta"_—Pero ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga—_"Pues lo siento pero ella te gusta"_— ¿Cuándo paso esto?—_"Quien sabe, pero amigo mío… te estas enamorando"_—Es inevitable, ella es tan linda, y amable, muy divertida, aun que a veces sea algo enojona y gritona, la quiero igual, ella es diferente, y eso la hace especial—_"Eso es amor amigo mío"_—Creo que me he vuelto loco, estoy hablando con mi cerebro, eso es malo—

* * *

**Termineeee! he aqui la primera parte del fic ¿Les gusto? ¿Que hara Fudo ahora? ¿Han hablado consigo mismo? (Yo si, muuuuchas veces) ¿Que les parecerio la penitencia de Azami?**

**(1) Mandala: ****es básicamente un diagrama, un gráfico o un dibujo geométrico que representa el cosmos o el universo. Asimismo, puede simbolizar el "yo" como un microcosmos del universo.**

**Hasta la proxima. PD: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa gente hermosa que lee este fic! Lamento por no actualizar el fic antes u.u habia tenido muuuuuuchas cosas que hacer, habia tenido la semana llena de cosas, pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, uno de los mas largos que he hecho en el transcurso de este fic. ESta es la segunda parte del capi que cuenta el transcurso de la tarde y noche de los chicos, disfrutenlo.**

**PD: !GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

— _¿Qué paso ahí adentro?—Se pregunto mientras su mente le respondía: "Todavía no te das cuenta idota"— ¿De que me tendría que dar cuenta?—Se pregunto el chico: "De que te gusta grandísimo idiota, Shion te gusta"—Pero ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga—"Pues lo siento pero ella te gusta"— ¿Cuándo paso esto?—"Quien sabe, pero amigo mío… te estas enamorando"—Es inevitable, ella es tan linda, y amable, muy divertida, aun que a veces sea algo enojona y gritona, la quiero igual, ella es diferente, y eso la hace especial—"Eso es amor amigo mío"—Creo que me he vuelto loco, estoy hablando con mi cerebro, eso es malo—_

Capitulo 5:

¡Nos vamos de paseo! Parte 1

Shion se alisto para ir a almorzar junto a sus amigos, se coloco algo liviano y suelto que consistía en una polera sin mangas de color azul, y unos shorts de mezclilla negros, y con unas sandalias negras, y su cabello lo ato en una coleta alta. Luego salio de su pieza, y justo Fudo salio del baño, encontrándose con su morena amiga.

—Oh Fudo, creí que ya te habías ido—Dijo la chica.

—No, es que fui a echarme algo de agua en la cara, tenia demasiado calor—Contesto el chico, cuando en realidad estaba en el baño hablando con el mismo.

—Okei, entonces nos vamos a almorzar—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Si, vamos—Y ambos chicos se fueron a reunir con los demás.

Por otro lado los demás habían preparado el almuerzo, había varios tipos de ensaladas, y para la sorpresa de todos Goenji, Kido, y Endo habían ido de pesca y trajeron unos ricos pescados. Midorikawa y Yuuna miraban la mesa llena de comida con los ojos brillosos y casi se les caía la baba.

—Esto es el paraíso—Dijo Midorikawa baboso.

—Si, tienes razón—Dijo la chica.

—Chicos si siguen babeando de esa manera desbordaran el río—Dijo Sayuri de manera burlesca y ambos chicos se limpiaron la baba.

—Yo igual tengo ganas de comer todo esto—Dijo Yumiko que veía maravillada toda la comida.

—Es demasiada comida—Dijo Elizabeth. Entonces los chicos se sentaron a comer, se hacían chistes, y se reían mucho. Luego de almorzar esperaron un rato para irse de inmediato al río. Las chicas fueron a ponerse trajes de baños, al igual que los chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Cabaña uno de las chicas~

En la primera cabaña de las chicas se encontraban Shion, Yuuna, Hiyori, Azami, Rocio, Shiokaze, Fuyumi y Ryuuno. Las chicas se estaban cambiando la ropa por un traje de baño.

—Me queda muy bien este traje de baño—Dijo Azami que traía un bañador completo de color negro que hacia resaltar su delgada figura y sexy curvatura.

—Te vez muy bien Azami-chan—Dijo Ryuuno con una sonrisa. Ella traía un bikini blanco con rayas negras, y unas sandalias rojas, pero para evitar quemarse con el sol, se pone una camiseta que era de shiro y lleva el cabello recogido en una cola.

—Estoy lista—Dijo Yuuna saliendo del baño con un bikini de color amarillo, y se había hecho un par de trenzas.

—Siento que estoy mostrando demás—Dijo Rocio que traía un lindo bikini color rojo, el problema era que decía que mostraba demás, ya que sus atributos eran algo más grande de lo normal.

—Estas bien, solo es tu imaginación—Dijo Fuyumi. La chica traía un bikini blanco con detalles de flores en color añil y su pelo lo lleva en una coleta alta con una pañoleta añil adornando su cabeza.

—Lista—Dijo Shiokaze con un traje de dos piezas, de tipo mini-short en color azul cielo con costuras blancas y la parte superior es un top de tirantes cruzados en la espalda también en azul con costuras blancas.

—Hace demasiado calo ya quiero irme al rio—Dijo Hiyori abanicándose con un pedazo de carton. La peliroja traia un trikini de color Anaranjado, y el cabello lo traia atado en una coleta, y llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol. Ahora solo faltaba Shion, la cual todavía estaba en su cuarto.

— ¡Shion date prisa, los demas nos deben estar esperando!—Grito Rocio hacia la habitación donde la chica estaba.

—Ya salgo—Contesto la chica. Las demas esperaron un par de minutos, y la morena abrio la puerta. Shion llevaba vestido de color celeste transparente, y debajo de este traía un bikini azul indigo, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja que iba hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando sus mechones azules sueltos, y en una de sus manos traía unos lentes de sol de marco redondo.

—Wuau Shion te ves muy linda—Dijo Fuyumi.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias Fuyumi—Agradeció la morena esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

—Bueno chicas ahora vamos a divertirnos—Dijo Shiokaze y todas las chicas salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Cabaña dos de las chicas~

En la segunda cabaña se encontraba el resto de las chicas quienes eran: Miyu, Michiru, Yumiko, Himeko, Akeru, Sayuri, Elizabeth y Kurayami.

—E-estoy lista—Dijo Himeko con timidez que llevaba puesto un bikini de color celeste y de tirantes delgados.

—Te vez muy linda Himeko-chan—Dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa. La chica traía un traje de baños negro con los bordes color aquamarino, de dos piezas, el sostén se amarra por la espalda y el cuello, es corte en V, lleva un moño y al centro la parte de abajo se amarra a los lados con moñitos. Luego salieron de la pieza Kurayami: Quien llevaba un traje de dos piezas, la parte inferior consiste en un mini short que se amolda perfecto a la altura de sus caderas. Este es de color negro y tiene de accesorio un cinturón de color blanco de hebilla circular que rodea su contorno. La parte superior es un Top de color rojo el cual tiene un escote circular en la parte del pecho y termina sujeta en el cuello con una cinta, el cual muestra bien su figura; a la chica le seguía Michiru: ella llevaba un traje de dos piezas el cual es de color azul, con los bordes negros, siempre usa un short con el mismo diseño; y por ultimo salio Akeru: La chica llevaba un bikini de dos piezas, color celeste en donde la parte de arriba se sujeta por delgados listones y en medio, en su pecho, se forma un moño decorativo y la parte de abajo es el complemento del bikini.

—Ya casi estamos listas—Dijo Miyu sonriente. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco playero y debajo un bikini normal de rosa.

—Solo falta Elizabeth—Dijo Yumiko la cual llevaba un bikini, la parte de arriba morada y la de abajo negra.

—Ya salgo—Dijo la eludida

—Apúrate Eli—Dijo Miyu. Luego la rubia salio del baño con un lindo bikini de color morado oscuro.

—Ya Salí, estoy lista—Dijo Elizabeth y las chicas se fueron a reunir con los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos se reunieron fuera de las cabañas para luego dirigirse al río. Los chicos al ver lo preciosas que se veían las chicas con los trajes de baños quedaron boquiabiertos y babosos, las chicas se veían realmente hermosas y como Ángeles. Los chicos tuvieron que taparse así mismos las bocas para no babear.

—Me siento demasiado observada—Dijo Sayuri.

—Estos chicos—Dijo Miyu con una gotita al estilo anime.

— ¿Quién los saca de su trance?—Dijo Elizabeth.

—Yo lo hago con gusto—Dijo Hiyori, y la chica dijo— ¡Oigan bola de estupidos, dejen de babear como perros cuando ven un hueso o comida, parecen unos idiotas!—Manera "sutil" de Hiyori de hacerlos reaccionar. Todas las chicas miraron a su "delicada" amiga con gotitas resbalándose por sus sienes.

—Amiga que sutil eres—Dijo Shion con sarcasmo.

—Lo se, lo se, no me agradezcan—Dijo la chica con forma de burla.

—He visto un ángel—Dijo Suzuno en voz baja. El pensaba que Hiyori podía ser agresiva, hiperactiva, y tenia ese algo que lo traía vuelto loco.

—Yo pienso lo mismo—Dijo Hiroto casi en un susurro. Hubo un momento sintió que el tiempo se detenía y en el lugar solo estaban Rocío y él, y había una melodía armoniosa y una luz que se posaba solo en la chica.

—Se ve muy linda y tierna—Dijo Tachimukai casi para si mismo. Él vio a Azami detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, de que su traje de baño era simple lo era, pero si lo usaba ella, para Tachi ella hacia que ese traje de baño luciera hermoso.

—"**Ryuuno-chan se ve hermosa"**—Pensó Nagumo, el chico sentía que estaba sonrojado. Al chico quería mucho, desde el primer día que la vio, algo comenzó a sentir por la chica, en fin, Nagumo pensaba que su amiga era muy hermosa, pero al verla en traje de baño, era aun más hermosa.

—"**Es tan linda, ¿Por qué eres tan linda Yuuna?"**—Pensó Mido con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su amiga de cabello largo le atraía, si le hicieran escoger entre la comida y ella, elegiría de inmediato a Yuuna, es una rara lógica pero así pensaba Midorikawa.

—"**Lo hizo de nuevo, hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido que de costumbre. Se ve tan delicada esta niña, aun que no lo demuestra, es de carácter fuerte y agresiva para sus cosas, pero el momento en que salio de esa cabaña y la vi vestida de esa manera, pensé en que no podía existir algo tan bello como ella, nunca había pensado de esta manera, pero es culpa de ella que me haga sentir y pensar así, ¿Por qué tienes que ser…que ser…tan tu, Shion?"**—Pensó Fudo, era verdad, Shion era la única que le había hecho sentir así, y pensar de esa manera, ella despertó el corazón del chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego todos se fueron al río, habían llevado de todo para pasar una divertida, y para luego hacer una fogata. Shion y Ryuuno quienes tocaban guitarra habían traído las suyas, además de que Tsunami debía de cumplir su penitencia, todos esperaban ansiosos que eso pasara, para reírse un rato. Al llegar al lago, se instalaron y luego fueron a darse un rico baño, Excepto por Shion, ella siempre hace algo antes de bañarse, y eso es broncearse, la chica se echo bloqueador en todo su cuerpo. En eso llega Fudo y se sienta junto a ella.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?—Pregunto el chico.

—Esta bien, échame en la espalda, por favor—Dijo la chica, y le paso el bloqueador al chico, y este se lo esparció por la espalda. La chica estaba acostada bocabajo, y tenia la parte de arriba del bikini desamarrada para que el chico pudiera esparcir mejor, mientras que el chico sentía como latía mas fuerte su corazón y los colores de su cara comenzaban a cambiar.

—Listo, termine—Dijo el chico, y le amarro el bikini a la chica.

—Muchas gracias Fudo—Dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

—No es nada—Dijo el del mohicano.

—Fudo, estas mas rojo que de costumbre—Dijo la chica y comenzó a tocarle la frente para ver si tenia fiebre— ¿Estas bien?

—Es que tengo mucho calor, y también debe ser por el sol—Contesto el chico, y pensó: "Si supieras que estoy así de rojo por ti"

—Bueno entonces anda a bañarte—Dijo la chica acostándose bocabajo.

— ¿Y tu?—Pregunto el chico.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo iré luego, ahora tomare algo de sol—Contesto la chica.

—Esta bien—Dijo el chico y se fue a bañar, mientras Shion se bronceaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto todos se bañaban tranquilamente. Tsunami, Tachi y Azami hacian carreras, y siempre ganaba Azami o Tsunami. Otros como Hiroto, Yuuna, Mido, Suzuno, Hiyori, Nagumo, Ryuuno y Fudo jugaban con un balon de playa. Shiokaze nadaba tranquilamente junto con Kazemaru. Y los demas luego se unieron a jugar con el balón, menos Rocío, ella estaba en la orilla viendo como jugaban, Hiroto se dio cuenta de eso y fue a ver a su amiga.

— ¿Tu no vienes?—Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—No, no puedo—Dijo la chica.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Es por una estupidez—

— ¿Cuál es?—

—Es demasiado estupida, te reirás—

—Dime, no me reiré, es mas te ayudare—

—Esta bien te diré…Pues yo…No se nadar—Dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza.

—Solo es eso—Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Si, no te rías—

—No me he reído, yo tampoco se nadar mucho—Dijo Hiroto.

— ¿Enserio?—

—Enserio, solo se lo básico—

— ¿No te da miedo que te puedas ahogar?—Pregunto la chica.

—A veces, pero se que no me va a pasar nada por que no are nada que me ponga en peligro—Contesto el chico—Ven, no te pasara nada, yo estaré ahí para protegerte—La chica se sonrojo ante lo que había dicho el chico, y sonrío.

—Esta bien, iré—Dijo ella, luego de lo que había dicho el chico se sintió segura. Entonces ambos chicos se integraron. Luego de un rato todos preguntaron por Shion.

—Oigan y ¿Dónde esta Shion?—Pregunto Kurayami.

—Ella, pues…no lo se—Dijo Michiru

—Ella esta por haya—Dijo Miyu apuntando hacia una toalla donde estaba la chica tomando sol.

—Tengo una idea—Dijo Haruya maliciosamente.

—No me gusta esa cara—Dijo Akeru.

—Fudo has esto…—El pelirrojo el dijo al oído a Fudo que la levantara al estilo princesa si se tiraran en el agua, a Fudo le había gustado la idea, pensando en las consecuencias de que la chica se enojaría, pero seria divertido. Entonces Fudo se acerco sigilosamente a la morena, y cuando llego a su lado la tomo en brazos y dijo:

— Por favor no te enojes por lo que are—Dijo el chico.

—Fudo ¿Qué estas haciendo? Bájame de inmediato—Dijo la chica con enojo, pero no hizo caso y corrió hasta el río— ¡No, que no se te ocurra hacer eso Akio Fudo! ¡Noooo!—Las suplicas de la chica haban sido en vano, Fudo igual lo hizo.

—Te vez muy linda con ese bikini—Dijo el chico.

— ¡Baka, baka baka!—Decía la chica con un leve sonrojo mientras le tiraba agua en la cara al chico, y los demás miraban divertidos la escena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde transcurrió, y llego la noche. Los chicos estaban comiendo alrededor de una fogata, cuando a Rocío se le ocurre un divertido juego: Verdad o reto.

—Todo se puede en este juego, luego no se quejen—Dijo Shion.

—Ya, ya, yo comienzo ya que yo di la idea—Dijo la chica—Elijo a Nagumo. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto, una dulce niña no me asusta—Dijo el pelirrojo, y Rocío frunció el ceño, pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—declárate a la chica que te gusta y al final debes decir: "¿aceptas a este torpe de peinado de tulipán?"—Dijo la chica y todos exclamaron: ¡Uuuuuh! Nagumo sabia que la chica que le gustaba estaba presente, pero no podía decirlo, podía arruinarlo, así que pensó algo rápidamente.

—La chica que me gusta no esta aquí—Mintió. Ryuuno sintió algo que le dolía en el corazón cuando el chico dijo eso, pero no sabia por que.

—Muy astuto Nagumo, bien jugado—Dijo la chica que lo miraba de reojo, sabia que era mentira pero lo dejo pasar—Nagumo te toca.

—Okei—Dijo el chico y recorrió a todos con la mirada—Mido te escojo a ti. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad—Dijo el Peli verde.

—Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu peor pesadilla?—Pregunto el chico.

—Pues seria…quedarme sin comida…eso seria horrible—Contesto el peliverde y a todos se les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

—Mido nunca cambiara—Dijo Elizabeth.

—Bueno me toca y escojo a…Hiroto—Dijo el chico— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad—Responde el chico  
— ¿A que chica amas tanto como para excitarte ensueños?—Pregunto el peliverde, y Hiroto se puso extremadamente rojo así casi confundiéndose con su cabello.  
— ¡RETO!—Grito el chico todavía rojo.

—Okeii, lánzate desnudo al río—Sentencio el chico y a Hiroto no le quedo de otra, si no era eso, era decir lo otro que no quería decirlo.

—Esta bien, lo Hare—Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Bueno ya que le hiciste esa penitencia, que Tsunami aproveche de hacer su penitencia igual—Dijo Azami. Entonces Tsunami y Hiroto cumplieron la penitencia, se quitaron todas las prendas, y se taparon como pudieron, estaban muy avergonzados, y muy rojos.

—Cumplan la penitencia—Dijo Azami y ambos chicos se miraron y caminaron hasta el río donde se lanzaron de inmediato, la noche estaba calurosa y eso había servido para refrescarse. Luego siguieron jugando.

—Bueno prosigamos—Dijo Yumiko—Hiroto te toca.

—Okei…escojo a…Suzuno—Dijo el chico— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto—Respondió el chico cruzado de brazos.

—Te reto a que bailes "La macarena"—Dijo el chico y puso la canción.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio?—Dijo el albino con su fría voz.

—Haslo por que o si no te tocara verdad y será peor—Dijo el pelirojo.

—Okei, lo hago, lo hago—Dijo Suzuno y comenzó a sonar la música y al llegar el coro Suzuno comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, mientras sus amigos se reían y lo grababan—Esto es humillante—Dijo en un susurro.

—Okei, Suzuno te toca—Dijo Shiokaze.

—Akeru ¿Verdad o reto?—Dijo el Albino.

—Verdad—Respondió la chica.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?—Pregunto el chico y todos posaron la vista en la chica, sobretodo Handa, a quien le atraía la chica.

—Etto…Pues…No me gusta nadie por el momento—Contesto la chica con nervios, obviamente mentía, a ella le gustaba su amigo Handa, pero no podía decirlo, destruiría una amistad si el no le corresponde.

—Bueno ya me estoy aburriendo así que propongo que…contemos… Historias de terror!—Dijo Fuyumi y nadie se opuso.

—Ya, ya, yo quiero comenzar—Dijo Shion y se preparo para contar la historia—Haber cual cuento…ya se, les contare la historia de "Las hermanas Smith" y esto dice asi:

_Es una leyenda sobre un niño llamado John Smith que tenia gusto por los mails de miedo y los popup; cada día el encontraba unos nuevos y los enviaba a sus conocidos, incluso empezó a inventarlos el mismo y se los enviaba a extraños. Le encantaba asustar a la gente en la Red. __John vivía en Plainfield, Wisconsin. En Noviembre de 2007, el abrió su bandeja de entrada y encontró un mensaje que venia de 2 jovencitas, que se hacían llamar las "Hermanas Smith" y le dijeron que eran sus hermanas mayores, lo que lo confundió porque John era hijo único; ellas le contaron que años atrás ellas habían vivido en su casa. __El les respondió diciendo que el no tenia hermanas, que se perdieran y lo dejaran en paz. Al día siguiente, el recibió un mensaje escalofriante con una foto y un archivo adjuntos la foto era de un par de niñas con un letrero que decía: "Las Hermanas Smith asesinadas anónimamente." __Las niñas en el mail le aseguraron que ellas eran sus hermanas mayores, le contaron que en 1993 ellas vivieron en su casa, la habitación que ahora era de el había sido la de ellas. Le contaron como había sido su vida y lo felices que eran hasta esa horrible noche._

_El abrió el archivo adjunto que era el escaneo de un articulo viejo de un periódico local:_

_"En 1993, dos hermanas fueron asesinadas brutalmente en el pequeño pueblo de Plainfield, Wisconsin. Lisa Smith de 19 años y su hermana Sarah Smith de 15 años fueron atacadas en la casa de sus padres en la noche del 17 de Noviembre, alrededor de la 1:30 am. Las hermanas Smith estaban en sus camas cuando un asesino enloquecido irrumpió en la casa. Nadie las escucho gritar. En la mañana, sus padres encontraron los cadáveres de las hermanas dentro del closet. Habían sido desolladas vivas. El asesino ya se había ido y no dejo ningún rastro que seguir para encontrarlo. Habían sido asesinadas anónimamente. La policía condujo una extensiva investigación, pero sin resultados. Los motivos del ataque ni el atacante fueron encontrados nunca. Las únicas pistas que guiaron a las autoridades fueron una serie de extraños mails encontrados en el computador de lisa. El caso fue cerrado en Octubre del año 2000." __En el resto del mail, las hermanas le dijeron que estaban enojadas por que el caso fue cerrado y que las personas se olvidaron de ellas. Ellas estaban enojadas que sus padres también las olvidaron Estaban enojadas por que sus padres decidieron empezar de nuevo y tuvieran un nuevo bebe. Un niño pequeño llamado John. __John Smith envío una agresiva respuesta diciéndoles que no les creía, que no creía que las hermanas Smith estuvieran vinculadas a el y que no creía que el articulo del periódico fuera real. Les dijo que se fueran al infierno. __5 minutos después, el recibió un nuevo e-mail. Decía: "Si no nos crees, mira dentro del closet" __Ese fue el ultimo mail que se encontró en el computador de John. La policía no pudo rastrear la procedencia de los mensajes que el recibía. __En el piso del closet, la policía encontró un mensaje casi imperceptible tallado en la madera. Decía: "Lisa y Sarah – 1993" debajo de esas líneas había otro mensaje: "John 2007" __Nadie supo que había pasado después del ultimo mensaje, pero en la mañana, los padres de John se despertaron para encontrar que su hijo había desaparecido, cuando miraron dentro del closet de la habitación se llevaron el shock de sus vidas. Habían encontrado el cadáver de su hijo y había sido desollado vivo. __Los padres estaban devastados, ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a una familia? Primero sus hijas fueron asesinadas, luego su hijo era asesinado. Tanto ellas como el habían muerto de la misma forma y en el mismo lugar y lo único que quedaba como pistas eran una serie de mails terroríficos._

—Y esta fue la historia de las hermanas Smith y su hermanito John—Dijo Shion con una voz de ultratumba, y una linterna en mano. Un frío recorrió la espalda de los chicos.

—Buena historia Shion, me gusto, pero ahora me toca ami—Dijo Sayuri quien se dispuso a contar una historia—La historia que contare ahora, mas bien dicho leyenda, se llama "9 veces Verónica"

_Esto es justo lo que nunca debes hacer: ponerte frente al espejo y repetir_  
_nueve veces seguidas el nombre de Verónica._

_No serías el primero que se ríe al conocer esta historia, que lleva circulando por_  
_el mundo desde hace varias décadas. Muchos antes que tú han pensado que se trataba de un cuento chino y se han burlado, pero otras personas aseguran que quienes no han hecho caso de la advertencia y han aceptado el desafío, han cargado con una maldición terrible. ¿Quién es Verónica? O mejor dicho: ¿quién era? Se trataba de una chica de 14 años que, estando en el pueblo con sus amigos, hizo espiritismo en una casa abandonada. Todo el mundo sabe que es algo tremendamente peligroso y que jamás debe tomarse como un juego. Ella no siguió las reglas de los fantasmas, se burló durante toda la_  
_invocación y una silla que había en la habitación cobró vida y la golpeó mortalmente en la cabeza. Sin embargo, Verónica aún no descansa en paz. Su espíritu está condenado y vaga buscando venganza entre aquellos que no saben respetar el Más Allá, como le sucedía a ella en la vida real._

_Rita era una chica de la edad de Verónica que conoció la leyenda en su instituto._  
_Sus amigos la picaron, diciéndole que no se atrevía a decir 'Verónica' nueve veces_  
_ante el espejo. A ella le daba miedo, pero venció su terror porque le avergonzaba_  
_quedar mal ante todo el mundo. Una compañera fue a los servicios de esa planta del_  
_instituto para comprobar, entre risas, si cumplía la prueba._

_Lo hizo, no pasó nada y el grupo lo olvidó enseguida. Menos Rita. Para ella la_  
_auténtica pesadilla comenzó esa misma noche. Estaba en la cama, cuando un sonido la_  
_despertó. No se trataba de un estrépito, sino de una especie de susurro_  
_indescifrable que oía cerca de la nuca, mientras sentía como si alguien respirara_  
_en su cuello. Aterrada, se levantó y encendió la luz. Allí solo estaba ella. A pesar_  
_de eso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. _

_Al dia siguiente, no se atrevió a_  
_contárselo a nadie. Estaba muerta de miedo y de sueño, y en medio de la clase tuvo_  
_que salir al servicio para mojarse la cara y despejarse. Pero cuando entró al baño,_  
_hacía mucho frío (como estaban en invierno no le dio importancia) y una capa de vaho_  
_cubría el espejo. Rita lo limpió con la mano para comprobar horrorizada que tras_  
_ella había una chica que no había visto jamás, con una expresión de espanto y sangre_  
_en la cabeza. Fue solo un instante. Cuando se volvió a mirarse, ya no había nadie._  
_Rita rió nerviosamente, pensando que todo era fruto de su imaginación, los nervios_  
_y el cansancio. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia el espejo vio algo que la dejó_  
_helada. Al borrarse el vaho una frase había permanecido escrita: \'Soy Verónica. No debiste invitarme a volver'. Rita no pudo soportarlo. Hoy pasa sus días encerrada en un manicomio, y solo habla_  
_para jurar y perjurar que el fantasma de Verónica la sigue atormentando._

—Y esta fue la historia de la pobre Verónica que todavía atormenta a algunos—Dijo Sayuri con la linterna en mano.

—Sayuri tu historia me puso los pelos de punta—Dijo Miyu con escalofríos.

—Yo quiero contar una—Dijo Kageto y tomo la linterna—Esta historia se titula "Fotografías"

_Llegando allí sentí una sensación muy extraña, como si alguien estuviera presionando mi torso, fue algo inexplicable. Alquile un pequeño cuarto, eran apenas las 6:00 p.m., pero ya estaba oscureciendo, la noche se acercaba, entonces me retiré del cuarto, y salí a tomar aire y a fumar un cigarrillo, había muy poca gente, me rodeaba casas viejas, desmoronadas por las lluvias y los fuertes vientos; pero una llamo mi atención, era mas grande que las demás, y mucho mas vieja, miré a la ventana que había en el segundo piso, había una niña que miraba profundamente al cielo, con sus negros cabellos lisos, y su plomiza cara pálida, me quede mirándola, pero un mendigo vino a molestarme, le di unas monedas y regrese a mi hospedaje. Me puse la ropa de dormir y me eché a descansar un rato, hasta que llamaron a mi puerta...!señor, aún no ha cenado!,aquí tenemos un buen comedor._

_Me vestí nuevamente y baje a cenar. Entonces la dueña me empezó a platicar del pueblo. Y por curiosidad le pregunte quien vivía en esa casa tan antigua que vi. Nadie._

_-me respondió-, en esa casa desaparecieron todos, nunca se supo mas de ellos, algunos creen que se mudaron a la ciudad, otros dicen que una bruja les hecho una maldición...tontas historias. La policía vino a inspeccionar la casa pero no se encontró ni rastro de ellos, lo raro, fue que todas sus pertenencias seguían allí. Ese lugar esta abandonado, nadie del pueblo entra allí, por miedo a que les caiga una maldición...Entonces, no necesito ningún permiso para entrar allí._

_Si usted desea puede entrar, pero asegúrese de que nadie lo vea, porque lo echaran del pueblo, por sus tontas historias e ideas._

_Después de la cena me dirigí hacia esa casa, pensando en quien era esa extraña niña, o que hacia allí. Llegue a la puerta, me fije en que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor, y me decidí a entrar, todo estaba oscuro y lleno de telarañas, por suerte había traído mi linterna, era muy tétrico y tenebroso, sobre una pequeña mesa, estaba puesto un pequeño libro, me dedique a revisarlo, había un montón de fotografías en blanco y negro, algunas de ellas eran fotografías de una familia, otras eran de paisajes, y de una boda. El cerrar de una puerta arriba se escuchó, quise subir pero estaba aterrorizado, no sabia lo que iba a pasar luego, y entonces salí de allí, y me fui a dormir, llegando me di un baño y me acosté, me quede pensando un momento en la casa, en que podía haber ocurrido allí, y en el misterio que ocultaba; me acorde que había traído el libro que encontré en ese lugar. Lo busqué en mi saco y me puse a ver cada una de las fotos._

_En una de ellas encontré a la niña que vi en la ventana, y empezó latirme el corazón, y me pregunte como puede vivir hasta ahora, y con la misma edad...!,y entonces oí un llanto, me dieron escalofríos, y fumé un cigarrillo, para calmar mis ansias. Convencido que todo esto eran alucinaciones mías, me eché en la cama. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que tuve una pesadilla; soñé que la niña se cortaba la parte superior de los dedos, alguien que también vi en la foto la estaba mirando, riéndose maniáticamente, fue muy aterrador, me desperté con el corazón agitado y el cuerpo sudando. Ya no pude soportarlo más, así que estaba decidido a volver a mi ciudad al día siguiente. Mientras alistaba mis cosas esa misma noche, las ventanas se abrieron, corría un fuerte viento, hasta que entró por mi ventana una carta escrita con sangre, decía !ayúdame¡._

_Volví a entrar a esa casa, y vi la aparición de la niña, estaba llorando, y tenia la parte superior de los dedos cortados. Ella se fue corriendo y dejo, algunas fotos en el suelo, vi una de un pervertido que la estaba violando y ahorcando a la vez. Era el mismo tipo que vi en las otras fotos, al parecer fue su padre, me estremeció pensarlo..., también vi otras donde le hacia lo mismo a una mujer, saqué mis conclusiones, y pensé que ese tipo era el padre de la niña y esposo de la mujer, ya sabia como habían muerto...mi gran pregunta fue, a donde fue ese tipo, y quién pudo ser capaz de tomar esas fotos...?,todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas. Se lo entregué a la policía del pueblo para que ellos lo investigaran, tuve que convencerlos, porque no me creían...y el fantasma de la niña no volvió desde que la enterraron, y su alma descansó en paz..._

—Kageto muy buena historia—Dijo Kurayami.

—Si, me puso la piel de gallina—Dijo Elizabeth— ¿Quién cuenta ahora?

—Es el último de la noche—Dijo Yuuna.

—Esta bien, yo contare una historia—Dijo Fudo que se había preparado para ser el ultimo esperaba sorprenderlos—La historia que les relatare se titula "¿Te gusta dormir tarde?"

_¿Alguna vez has dejado todo tu trabajo para el último momento? A todos nos ha pasado… Desperté a las 12 de la madrugada, sudando, respirando desenfrenadamente, mareada y con escalofríos. Muchos se preguntarán por qué, la respuesta es simple, se me olvidó enviar un ensayo para mi clase, era tarde y mi maestra exigente, ¿Quién no se asustaría por eso? Me levanté de la cama, encendí la computadora y empecé a escribir mi trabajo, era un ensayo de por qué son importantes las garantías individuales, algo demasiado fácil. Con poca luz y esa sensación de estrés combinada con preocupación, logré terminar el escrito. Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, me estiré y volteé hacia la ventana, todo se veía oscuro, no distinguía muy bien como el viento acariciaba las plantas o si algún animal rastrero invadía mi patio… todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, mientras se cargaba mi documento para enviárselo a la maestra fui por un vaso de agua, escuché unos pasos, pensé que era alguno de mis padres a punto de regañarme por la hora y dejar todo al último, caminé rumbo hacia las escaleras a enfrentar las palabras de uno de ellos… no había nadie, tal vez fue la falta de sueño que me hizo una mala jugada e imagine cosas. Tome un sorbo un de agua y de nuevo escuche pasos… mi piel se erizó y sentía mi corazón latir más rápido que de costumbre, no quería voltear, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, se detuvieron… (Como quería que en esos momentos alguno de mis padres me estuviera jugando alguna broma) mi cabeza se giró poco a poco hacia atrás, me detuve, sentía una respiración cerca de mi nuca… mi piel se erizaba cada vez más, mi corazón quería explotar y mis ojos sacaban lagrimas de terror, ¿Quién estaba atrás de mi? ¿Me haría daño? ¿Qué aspecto tendría?… Mi cabeza giró rápidamente, mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro queriendo reconocer a alguien, respiraba agitadamente por la boca, una de mis manos estaba agarrando el vaso con agua y la otra formo un puño… que alivio no había nadie… Tal vez sólo fue el viento que paso cerca de mí y los ruidos eran aquellos muebles crujiendo. Subí hasta mi habitación, envié el ensayo y volteé hacia el patio… había una mano, demasiado blanca tocando la parte exterior de la ventana, la pared ocultaba su rostro, pero tenía tanto miedo que deje caer mi cuerpo hacia el suelo, me arrinconé sin dejar de ver esa mano… me tape la boca para no gritar, y vi como la mano lentamente se iba escondiendo hacia la pared… Le rogaba a todo lo que conocía como bueno, que no entrará ese ser a mi alcoba… gateé hacia la habitación de mis padres, mi respiración se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y más violenta… la puerta estaba entreabierta, y vi que alguien estaba parado, mirándolos, tenía un cabello negro y largo, un vestido blanco sin manchas y su piel más blanca que su atuendo…. Caminé hacia atrás lentamente, y al estar un poco lejos de ese ser corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi habitación y me encerré… Vi la hora… eran las 3 de la madrugada, ¡como podría ser eso posible!, las manecillas no se movían y de nuevo escuchaba esos pasos acercándose hacia mí, mire la manija de la puerta como giraba lentamente… cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude y llevé mis manos hacía mi cara… sentí su respiración frente a mí…. Grité._

_Dicen que a las 3 de la madrugada, pasan cosas sobrenaturales… algunas almas sólo buscan la compañía de aquellos que están vivos. Estos seres no hacen daño, solo te vigilan cuando duermes, pero cuando se dan cuenta que éstas despierto es mejor no hacer ruido o terminarás igual que yo… la chica de la historia… sólo te diré que me siento sola y sé que algún día tendrás que dormir tarde._

Todos los chicos sudaron frío, ojala nunca les pasara eso cuando se queden hasta tarde.

—Veo que los deje sorprendidos con mi historia—Dijo Fudo—Pues esta historia me lo contó mi primo al cual le ocurrió, eso no significa que no le pueda pasar a otra persona, así que cuidado.

—Estupido Fudo—Dijo Shion.

—Bueno chicos a mi ya me dio sueñito—Dijo Himeko bostezando.

—Si a mi igual me dio sueño—Dijo Michiru.

—Si, igual es tarde, además no podemos hacer todo en un solo día—Dijo Shiokaze.

—Buenas noches chicas—Dijeron todos los hombres.

—Hasta mañana—Dijeron todas las chicas y cada uno se fue a su cabaña.

* * *

**Buenooo aqui acaba el capitulo:3 ¿Les gusto? ¿Que parte les gusto mas? ¿Les gustaron las verdades y retos y las historias de terror? ¿Se saben alguna historia de terror buena? **

**Me despido de mis queridos lectores, adios, saludos:***


End file.
